One Cold Winter's Eve
by Geo the Arch
Summary: A short story for your enjoyment. Something different than what's usually found.


It was a cold, cold evening at High Reaches Weyr. On the Weyrbowl rim, the Watchrider was huddled in his protective hut, keeping to the warmth of his fire as outside his dragon expelled great quantities of frozen vapor with every breath. Far below, the Weyrbowl was quiet and empty- not a soul in view on this the coldest of winter nights. Dragon and rider kept to Weyr and other, warmer places, for this was a cold that would go down in history as a record breaker.

Overhead the clouds drifted past the two full moons and the wind whistled down into the Weyrbowl with a soft howling sound that set the canines and felines of the Weyr on edge and made the children of the Weyr huddle tighter into their beds and blankets, trying to ignore the sounds of traditional horror from outside. However, not all was quiet and dark for in the Dining Cavern in the flickering light of the great hearth sat a man wrapped in a cloak. In his hands was clasped a steaming mug of Klah and he was staring into the fire, as if trying to see shapes amidst the flickering flames.

A sudden noise made him turn his head to look at the entrance to the kitchen and he saw shadows outlined in the entryway. "Who's that?" The question was soft, and emerged from a deep well tuned voice. From the shadows there came an exclamation of surprise and then from the darkness emerged two people, a young boy and a girl. Eyeing them the man smiled softly and beckoned them forward. "Shouldn't you two be in bed? It's far past lights out for Candidates and Weyr children." The two looked at each other for a moment before the girl spoke. "I'm sorry sir, it's just- we got cold and couldn't sleep, and wanted to see if there was anything hot left to drink."

The man nodded, "Well, there's no harm in that I suppose." He leaned forward and then slowly rose, as if it took a great effort to do so. Putting his glass down on the hearth, he gestured towards the part of the fire where a pot of water hung. "What'll it be young masters? I don't suppose you'll be wanting Klah, but I think we've things enough to warm up some cider if that suits the both of you." This time is was the boy that spoke. "Cider would be fine sir. Thank you." Moving towards the kettle the man in the cloak gestured back at his chair. "I'll be just a bit then. Feel free to pull up a chair to the fire and warm yourselves. 'Tis indeed a very cold night out." With that he turned to preparing a drink and in the background he could hear the sounds of two wooden chairs being pulled up, presumably next to his. Smiling to himself, he continued his work, and for a time there was silence. Finally, when he was ready he turned around, and in his hands were clasped two mugs of warm cider.

Strolling back to where the two children sat, being warmed by the fire, he carefully handed a mug to each of them and watched as they took a sip. "Thank you sir. Not too hot, not to cold, just right. Like mother used to do." The boy nodded in agreement and took another sip. Both were much to occupied to notice the happy crinkle that had formed on the man's face. "Not a problem, that's the way my mother used to make such things so many Turns ago." Pausing he turned to the fire and took up a good sized log from the supply. Tossing it onto the fire, he watched as it caught flame itself and nodded before picking up his mug of Klah from where he had set it. Then he turned and went back to his chair, and sat down carefully, making sure not to waste a drop of his drink. Looking to his left, he caught sight of the two children drinking deeply and felt warmness touch his own heart in a way he hadn't felt in Turns.

Gazing back at the fire, the man was silent for a while. Then as if he remembered something, he posed a question aloud. "Tomorrow's the winter solstice and the start of the Gather, correct?" If words could incite a reaction, these did. Suddenly the boy and girl were all grins. "Yes sir! I can't wait! They'll be candy and singing and dancing, and-and-and." The boy finished the girl's sentence. "Fun!" Nodding the boy took another sip of cider. "Yeah, that's it. Lots of fun!" The man laughed. "Good to hear, good to hear. Sounds like an exciting thing. A good time to enjoy yourselves, no trouble making planned?" The two children giggled. "Nope, not at all." This from the girl brought a fresh round of laughter from all three. "Of course not." Eventually the laughter subsided and all three were silent again.

"Sir?" The man looked over his shoulder at the boy. "Yes?" There was a pause as the boy tried to find the words he wanted. "What-What will you do tomorrow? For the Solstice. You look kinda lonely." There was another silence as the man thought. "Oh, I don't know. I hadn't really planned on anything. Perhaps I'll sleep in a bit later, but not much else." He watched as the two children nodded, trying to contain the question they most wanted to ask. In fact, they never had the chance to at all for at that moment footsteps were heard in the kitchen.

"Enbry? Steran? Oh there you are rascals!" In swept an older woman, obviously a crèche worker by her tone in voice. "Disturbing another gentleman no less I see. Well, you've caused enough mayhem. Back to bed the both of you, this instant!" The children protested but slowly clambered to their feet. The man watched, amusement in his eyes as the two slowly headed back the way they had come and was surprised when the girl stopped, set her mug down and came back in spite of the shrill voice to give him a hug. "Aw, thank you miss. Now, you'd best get to bed before I get yelled at too, eh?" And with that the girl spun back around and dashed for the safety of her friend and caretaker, blushing slightly.

Motionless he watched the three disappear from sight and turned his attention back on the flickering flames. Bitter for so long, he'd forgotten that it was the little moments in life that made living enjoyable in the face of everything else. For now, he would finish his Klah. Tomorrow however, he might do something different, and show up to the Gather. Perhaps it was time to face life again, and take the offered hand instead of rejecting it. Only time would tell.


End file.
